Game Show Celebration
by Segekihei
Summary: Bad title, but stick with me, friends. I'm back...from outer space...I just walked in and found that...oh, never mind.


Game Show Celebration  
by Michael Segekihei  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this was an idea that just hit my brain three seconds ago...literally. Anyway, characters from SSBM will be on game shows. It's not too original, but who cares? It's interesting!  
  
The order of the games:  
1. Hollywood Squares (Syndicated/Game Show Network)  
2. Russian Roulette (GSN)  
3. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Original Primetime version, ABC)  
4. Fear Factor (NBC)  
5. Press Your Luck (GSN, original version from 70s)  
6. Fear (MTV)  
7. Oblivious (TNN)  
8. Big Brother (CBS)  
9. The Mole (ABC)  
10. Match Game (GSN)  
  
More might come later...I hope I'm not in over my head. Oh well. Each game will be varying in size, ranging from, oh, say...two pages to...(pause) 12. Hoo boy. This'll be scary, eh?  
  
If you don't know some of these shows, a short description follows for each of them:  
  
Hollywood Squares:  
-Two players compete against each other in a game of tic-tac-toe with celebrities as the squares. Celebrities are given a question. Contestants have to decide if the celebrities are telling the truth or not, getting the square if they guess correctly.  
  
Russian Roulette:  
-Contestants stand on a stage modeled to look like the barrel of a gun. They throw questions to each other, getting money if they get it right and risk a literal "drop-out" if they get it wrong. If someone gets a wrong answer, their "drop zone" unlocks and is ready to give way if their zone is lit when the lights stop moving. And yes, they really fall through a hole.  
  
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire:  
-Fifteen questions right and you get one million of whatever currency is in that country you're playing in. You're especially screwed if you live in places they use Lira, since one million of that is about, what, a few bucks here? Oh yeah, you have three lifelines to help you: 50/50, where two wrong answers are deleted, Ask the Audience, and Phone a Friend. The last two are self-explanatory.  
  
Fear Factor:  
-Three guys, three girls, three stunts, last one standing wins $50,000. Need I say more?  
  
Press Your Luck:  
-You're probably gonna get a better explaination from www.gameshowpage.com than I can give you. Let's just say, it's a bit hectic.  
  
Fear:  
-Set in a scary location every week, groups of people (usually late teens, early 20s) complete dares for two nights. Chicken out and you're tossed out. The amount isn't really definate, it's how much money the team can shove into their backpacks (the money is usually hanging in a sack or behind a secret door the team is told before dawn on day 2).  
  
Oblivious:  
-A hidden camera game show where the host gives oblivious people money for every question they answer correctly.  
  
Big Brother:  
-Twelve people live in a house for a few months, constantly videotaped by cameras (well, not the bathroom, duh). Each week or so, America votes off someone and they're eliminated. Winner gets $500,000.  
  
The Mole:  
-Teams attempt to complete challenges while someone secretly sabotages them (the Mole). Each few days, the teams take a test on the Mole's identity (What is the Mole's gender? What did the Mole eat for breakfast?). The person with the lowest score is eliminated. The winner gets all the money earned by the team. The Mole is compensated...but nobody knows what the Mole really gets. We'll figure it out someday.  
  
Match Game:  
-Honestly, go to www.gameshowpage.com. Chris Lambert is much better than I am at this. He's a pro.  
  
There's also bonus games, but I'll explain them as I get to them.  
  
Anyway, you probably are thinking, what's the point? I'll tell you the point. The person who wins the most games gets $1,000,000 and an automatic bid into another GS fic coming soon...you'll see what I mean later. Well, I shouldn't say "most" games. I should say who will get the most points. Each game has a set amount of points given to whoever wins it. The table is below.  
  
Hollywood Squares: 2 points for winning the main game, 2 extra points for winning the bonus game.  
Russian Roulette: 3 points for winning the main game, 4 points for winning the bonus game.  
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Every question after $1,000 is worth 1 point.  
Fear Factor: 1 point per stunt completed. 1 point extra for winning.  
Press Your Luck: It's an intermission, of sorts. No points to be won.  
Fear: 3 points per night completed.  
Oblivious: 1 point per 2 questions answered correctly.  
Big Brother: Winning nets you 8 points, 2nd is 7, 3rd 6, 4th 5, 5th 4, 6th 3, 7th, 2, 8th-12th 1.  
The Mole: The Mole automatically gets 5 points. Winner gets 5, 2nd 4, 3rd 3, 4th 2, 5th 1, anything less absolutely zip.  
Match Game: 1 point for every 2 matches. Bonus game: 1 point for $100 answer, 2 for $250, 3 for $500.  
  
By the way, these'll be going along in order I posted them.  
  
Why these games? Well, these are ten of my favorite Game Shows. Not THE top ten, but ten of them. Some others that I probably won't do include Survivor (it's been done), Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck (modernized clone of Press Your Luck), The Amazing Race (I'm not that skilled in these things), and Whose Line is it Anyway? (once again, people have done it before). I'm open to suggestions from people, though, namely stunts for Fear and Fear Factor, questions for WWTBAM?, and some good challenges for The Mole and Big Brother. Send them all to flareon805@aol.com and gimme some ideas. You will get credit!  
  
Now, here are the contestants.  
  
Kirby (' ')  
Marth ==[]-  
Roy ==[]-  
Link -[]==  
Mewtwo (-o-)  
Pikachu (-o-)  
Mario ( M )  
Luigi ( M )  
Mr. Game and Watch -G&W-  
Captain Falcon --==( BF )  
Ness -----( o )  
Pichu (-o-)  
  
The symbol next to them is what game they're from.  
(' ') = Kirby  
==[]- = Fire Emblem  
-[]== = Legend of Zelda  
(-o-) = Pokemon  
( M ) = Mario  
-G&W- = Game & Watch Galleries  
--==( BF ) = F-Zero  
-----( o ) = Earthbound  
  
Well, I suppose that's all for today, kids! This unneccessarily long Author's Notes was brought to you by the letters C, F, and R, the numbers 5, 7, and 1, and the symbols @, ^, and ~.  
  
Make sure to review and tell me what you think about Game Show Celebration! 


End file.
